The hidden nature of the heiress
by ChiiTheNinja
Summary: Something felt off to the young leader of Team RWBY, but she wasn't sure what. She wakes with an uneasy feeling and finds her partner, Weiss, crying and wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the same as every other night at Beacon, dark; the pail lanterns hanging over the schools main paths illuminating outside. The moon light leaked in from the large window in team RWBY's dorm room, seeping through the red curtains hanging there. It was a normal night, but something didn't feel right. Ruby awoke, uneasy. Something felt off. She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around the room. Everything was the same. She glanced at her sisters sleeping form on the bed across from her own, then peeked down to look at the sleeping faunus curled up in her blankets. She gave a small smile at her two team mates, then resulted in lying back down.

That's when she heard it. A hiccup from underneath her. She furrowed her brows and listened; there it was again, a hiccup and a sob. She thought for a moment, "Is… Is Weiss crying?" she asked herself. Impossible; Weiss Schnee would never cry. She peered over the side of her bunk silently to look at her partner sat up-right hugging her knees and sobbing. Rubys expression relaxed and her lips parted slightly, looking at the pail girl sympathetically. "Weiss?" she whispered, causing the other girl to snap her head to look at where the sound had come from. Delicate light blue met silver. Ruby caught a glimpse of Weiss' tear stained cheeks before she began violently rubbing at her eyes, "W-what?!" she stammered quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ruby raised a brow and climbed from her bed down beside Weiss'. "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm... I'm not crying!" she protested, "I just have something in my eye!" She buried her face into her knees again. Ruby exhaled deeply and sat at the edge of her partners bed, "W-what do you think you're doing!" Weiss stuttered as she felt the mattress go down slightly. "Weiss, I'm your team mate, what's wrong?" Ruby tilted her head and gave a small smile at the older girl, regardless of the fact that she had hidden her face from view. "I said nothing…" She mumbled, causing the brunette to frown. "Weiss Schnee," in curiosity, Weiss raised her head slightly to look at the younger girl, "tell me why you're crying; if you don't, how am I supposed to make you feel better?" In that instant, Weiss felt her stomach become tighter. She was finding it hard to breath and hid her face again, beginning to tense and tremble. As soon as the first hiccup escaped the heiress, Ruby wrapped her arms around her trembling shoulders and rested her head on top of her partners snowy white hair, stroking it, lulling her.

"Weiss, what is it?" she asked in a delicate whisper, "you can tell me, c'mon..." Weiss sat trembling in her partner's grip, unable to say anything, fearing that her voice would crack and she would break down right then and there. "Weiss, it's okay, I'm here," she kept saying, hugging her partner tighter every time she said it. "I-I said nothing…" the heiress mumbled through sobs. "Weiss, if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying."

That's when it happened. All the memories of that time came flooding back. "R-ruby, I'm fine," she heard Weiss say, but it didn't sound like Weiss. The voice was familiar; painfully so.

_"Ruby, everything's fine; I'll be fine and I'll be back home soon." Ruby's mother had said with a smile, ruffling the young brunette's hair. "B-but mommy! Daddy told me this mission is dangerous!" The young Ruby Rose pouted, causing her mother to frown. "Mommy's the best huntress, remember?" she grinned, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Here," she said as she removed the crimson red hooded cloak from her shoulders, "if you have this, you'll be safe, okay?"_

_"But Mommy, shouldn't you wear it?" Her mother exhaled and smiled, "But if you have that, I'll come back and get it when I'm finished my mission, okay? That's my favourite cloak, and I'm letting you borrow it until I get back."_

_"Okay, Mommy!" the young Ruby smiled. Her mother never came back. _

Ruby tried to swallow the pain as she held the Schnee family heiress' trembling frame. "Weiss, everything is not okay; you're upset and I want you to tell me why." Ruby's usual childlike tone was gone and had been replaced with a dead-set serious one. Weiss swallowed hard before raising her head to look at the young scythe wielder. Teary blue eyes met cold, hard, silver orbs looking deeply into her own. Weiss felt her bottom lip trembling and she looked down again, sniffling. Ruby took hold of Weiss' cheek in one hand, making the rapier user, flinch at the sudden contact. She blushed a light pink, "R-ruby, I…" she began, her breathing becoming unbalanced again. "Shhh, it's okay," Ruby stroked her cheek with her thumb, making the white haired 'Princess' blush an even darker shade of red. "I-it's stupid... It's really stupid…" Weiss had mumbled, "I… had a nightmare…" she looked down again, hiding her face in shame for crying over such a trivial thing. "What happened in it?" Ruby tilted her head slightly, still stroking the other girl's cheek with her thumb; running it over the tip of her scar with a frown. "I… We… It was more like, a flashback sort of thing…" she sobbed again, tears visibly dropping from the girl's eyes onto her silk nightgown. "Well, what happened?" Ruby asked again. "The… The white fang… My father a-and I, w-we just-!" she was cut off by Ruby wrapping her arms around her and allowing her to rest her head in the crook of the brunettes neck. "Shhh, it's fine, there's no white fang here, only you and me, okay?" she rubbed the older girls back. "Try and tell me again, but stay calm, okay? You don't want to wake up Blake and my sister, do you?" She felt Weiss shake her head.

It took a few minutes, but Weiss had calmed down. She was holding onto Ruby's pyjama vest top for dear life; like if she let go, Ruby would disappear forever. She let out a deep, shaky breath before trying to explain again; "Did I ever tell you how I got the scar?..."


	2. Chapter 2

The dark, red tinted room of Team RWBY was silent. Weiss looked deeply into Ruby's eyes before saying "Did I ever tell you how I got the scar?..." Ruby shook her head. Weiss lowered her head and began explaining. "when I was six years old; I was asleep in my room, alone, just down the hall from my parents..." she took a breath and continued, "I woke up because I thought I'd heard something; I went to go investigate and found my parents room door open. Something felt off, so I went to go check it out…" Her voice began to tremble and her eyes became watery. Ruby rubbed her right arm gently, frowning. "He… There was a man, standing beside my father's sleeping body. He had a double sided axe in his hands… He was holding it above my father… Naturally, as a little girl I screamed, and I woke up my mother and father, and of course caught the attention of the man trying to kill my parents…" Ruby looked stunned; she was filled with anger and sadness. She wanted to kill this man who had brought Weiss such hardship, but knew there was nothing she could do. "He came after me, and I was too scared to move… My mother, she…" she took in a few more shaky breaths, "The man swung his axe at me, and my mother pulled him back. The axe grazed my eye, but I almost lost it…" Ruby gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "All I remember is crying on the floor, my mother's screams as the axe… The axe sliced her open…" She began sobbing, rubbing her eyes vigorously. "My father ran over to me and lifted me from the ground, I was bloody and covered in tears… The man had been assigned to assassinate my family; including me. If I… if I hadn't woken up… I.." Ruby pulled her into a tight hug and she began sobbing into Rubys shoulder again.

She gripped Ruby's pyjama top tightly, letting out deep shaky breaths and sobbing. Ruby stroked the girl's smooth white hair, resting her chin on top of Weiss' head. "I would've… I-I would've…!" She cried, letting out little whimpers. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're fine now…" Ruby fought back tears of her own, seeing Weiss in this state. Ruby could feel wet patches on her pyjamas, and Weiss showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, but she didn't care. Weiss needed her now; it didn't matter if her she got a little damp.

It took a good half hour for the heiress to completely calm down; her breathing steady, her whimpering and shaking had finally sub-sided as well. Ruby slid out from the grip Weiss had on her and started climbing back up onto her bed when she felt a light tugging at the bottom of her vest. She arched a brow and looked to see if it had been caught on something, what she saw was a lightly blushing Weiss who was glancing to the side. "What is it, Weiss?" Ruby whispered, now standing firmly on the ground. "Could… Could you…" she stuttered, blinking and glancing at the younger female, her blush turning a darker hue of red. "Could you sleep with me… please?"

Ruby's cheeks were tinted pink with a faint blush of her own, "Yeah, sure; why not?" she smiled. Weiss got under the sheets and shifted over so that Ruby would have room to climb in. She lay on her side, facing towards Blake and Yang's set of bunk beds; if you could call them that. She closed her eyes, but they shot back open when she felt a slender pair of arms wrap around her waist. "W-Weiss?!" She said in a harsh whisper, glancing down. "Just shut up and go to sleep…" Ruby could practically feel the heat of Weiss' face and smiled slightly. "Y-yes, mam." Weiss rolled her eyes before closing them and nuzzling into Ruby's hair. She smelled of roses.

/ **This one's a little shorter than the last one, sorry.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When she had woken up the next morning to find herself the only occupant of the bed, she shrugged it off as a dream. Then she smelt it, the familiar scent of roses. 'She must have woken up earlier so that the others wouldn't catch us…' She frowned to herself, dust knows why.

* * *

Now she's here, a week later; the both of them hadn't spoken a word since. Weiss found herself glancing over at Ruby in lectures. Then at lunch, study periods, before they went to bed; anytime she was with her. When Ruby had caught her staring once, her face flushed a brilliant red and she snapped her head away from her. She couldn't stop herself, her eyes just drifted over to her partner naturally.

When it was time for practical work, the Teams had been split off into their partners. The heiress let out a deep sigh; she was going to be alone with Ruby. They were assigned to patrol the forest of forever fall, the fallen leaves crunching underfoot. Summer was past and the biting cold winter was fast approaching. Despite this knowledge, Weiss had forgotten to take a jacket, resulting in violent shaking and teeth chattering away as she walked. She had folded her arms across her chest and shrunk into herself, attempting to trap her body heat to keep herself warm. She glanced up, towards Ruby, she seemed fine. No shaking, arms by her side; just turning her head every now and again to check their surroundings. They still hadn't spoken. It was Weiss who decided to break the tension, "It's absolutely freezing." Ruby shrugged, Weiss rolled her eyes. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really," another shrug. Weiss narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brows, "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today…"

"I'm fine, really." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, before looking ahead again. Weiss felt another blush rise to her face. Why was she doing that? Was she sick? It was a simple smile, but she could feel the butterflies.

"No." she mumbled to herself, freezing on the spot as her eyes opened wide; a furious blush engulfing her face and the tips of her ears. Ruby turned and raised a brow, "What's up?" After receiving no response from the clearly startled heiress she decided to approach her, "Weiss?"

"No! Stop! Don't come any closer!" She snapped, extending an arm out in front of her, wide eyes staring at the ground. Ruby jumped, startled then looked to her partner with some concern, "Are you hurt? Do you feel sick? Do you want me to carry you back-?"

"No, you dolt!" She remained silent for the rest of their assignment, Ruby always asking if she was sure she was fine, shooting her an icy glare every time.

* * *

When they had arrived back at Beacon she darted ahead, not looking back despite the Ruby calling out her name and telling her to wait. She just ran, and ran, until her legs gave in. She found herself on the roof of the school building; huffing and gasping for breath. She gripped her head tightly, a deep blush re-taking her cheeks as she paced back and forth. "No, no, no!" she cried, "There is no way that...!" she paused, frowning. She knew she was lying to herself, there was everyway. "I… I like Ruby, don't I?..." she buried her face in her hands and sighed, throwing her head back in defeat.

A croaked "Wait… what?..." made the heiress freeze. Her heart raced; she knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to. She slowly removed her hands from her face, that easily matched the hue of Rubys cape, and looked over her shoulder. Dilated eyes scanned the door way; she prayed that her judgement was wrong and she had just heard the voice in her head. Luck was not on her side today.

"I um…" she tried looking for the words, but nothing was coming to mind. "You like me?" Rubys silver eyes were wide, cheeks tinted a light pink with a blush of her own.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I kinda had writers block. I wrote the first part, then deleted it and had to start again.**

**This is a little shorter than the previous chapters, sorry.**

**Chapter 4 will be up soon, hopefully. I hope you liked this.**


End file.
